A Retired Shinobi Among Samurai
by Stone Shield
Summary: Whole idea, Naruto at Kawakami. Part of Kazama family. Will explain backstory as chapters go by. Of course, he's a member of the top fighters, but, since a guy, renamed Big 5, him unofficially a member. Big 4 used to reference the 4 women. Portraying Naruto as somewhat laid-back, enjoying his peace and quiet of a civilian life. Haven't decided: same/diff world, time travel.


A Retired Shinobi Amongst Samurai

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! You get the idea.

AN/ Just another thought on paper that made it to the internet. Also, if you're having trouble following this, I recommend watching the Majikoi series or reading the manga for answers, its quite humorous in either media.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Yamato! The 2nd squad still isn't reporting in!" Raised above the ground, a construct of logs lashed together into a makeshift fort, was the class 2F General Staff HQ. Present were: Yamato Naoe, Shouichi Kazama, Gakuto Shimazu, and Takuya Morooka

"Damnit! We need those numbers!" Gakuto growled, venting some anger by hammering his fist on the table.

"I guess there's no choice then," Yamato sighed. Pulling his cellphone out from a jacket pocket, he flipped it open. "I'm calling him in."

Scowling, "For a friend, he should already be here," Gakuto griped.

"Oh, c'mon, you know that's got nothin' to do with it."

"He's gonna be annoyed at being called," Shuichi chuckled.

"We need reinforcements," their strategist rationalized. Looking over the map, he reassessed his forces based on the silence of the 2nd squad. It was a heavy blow to their overall forces for an entire squad to simply vanish. The person he intended to call was certainly a big enough gun, there was just the issue of his being a lazy-ass in the mornings. "It shouldn't cost us too much."

"Are you going to bribe him?" Cookie's mechanical voice chimed in.

Yamato smirked. "At least we know what to throw at him." He pressed SEND, and the phone began to ring.

* * *

Elsewhere:

The room was neither large nor small. It had been designed to be apropos for the average student of the Kawakami school. The floor was wood. Lightly stained bamboo. Meant to withstand wear, but remain pleasing in appearance. Against one wall was a bed, twin-sized, along with a small closet, positioned between the interior door and the sliding door outside. Against the wall opposing the bed was a bookcase with a small tv atop it, adjacent to a desk covered in papers. With exception to the dim lighting that seeped in through the sliding door's screens, the room was mostly dark.

Vzz…Vzz…Vzz…Vzz…Vzz…

Pat…Pat…Clap…Flip

After a moment's unsteady grabbing at the bare bedside desk, fingers finally met the phone's cool surface. Snagging it, the shoved the small device under the rumpled pillow.

"Hm?" Arm having retreated back under the blanket, it was hard to believe that there was a person in the cluttered pile of sheets and blankets.

"…"

"Mm, yeah? How's i' goin'?"

"…"

"…Mhm."

"…"

"Yes, I'm listening," the once sleepy voice grumbled.

"…"

"You know I sleep in on Saturdays. I even reminded you when you planned this out."

"…"

"10:30? So what? Still morning."

"…"

"Bitching doesn't help your bargaining position."

"…"

Jerking to a ninety-degree angle, linens falling aside, a bleary-eyed blonde, phone-to-ear, sat upright, blinking away the fog of sleep. "Ramen? Yukie's ramen? How much?"

"…"

His stomach rumbled anxiously. "…Fine," exhaling the word, palming the sand from his eyes. "Alright, alright." Giving in to it all, he shifted around on the bed, making for its edge so he could get up…and fell on his face.

Courtesy of the blankets tangled around his ankles. "Ggnn-nn…" Gods, but he hated mornings.

As a whole, sleep wasn't a factor.

It was the damn sun getting in his eyes!

* * *

(Within half an hour)

The sudden retreat was brought to an absolute halt when all Hell broke loose. The members at the head of her retreating force, started to be thrown into the air, cast into the wind and generally flung around like ragdolls. Even from the elevated position on her platform, she couldn't quite see what was going on. Yet she began to feel panic creep down her spine like the icy hand of the reaper.

But it was only in the span of a few breaths that her fearful curiosity was rewarded with an answer. Of the nearly sixty members of her squad at hand, a dozen were unconscious, scattered around like a child's playthings. Some humorously decorating trees. And standing amidst them…

"Oh, shit! It's Uzumaki!" one of her subordinates choked out fearfully.

Naruto Uzumaki, Class 2F.

At just shy of six foot, he was of rather uncommon height in the school, let alone the country. Added to his bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin, and most anyone would think he was from the west.

California, usually. Talk about stereotyping.

It didn't happen so often now. The first few months though…well, he'd bruised a few egos…and bones.

As was traditionally the case for him, he was in casual clothes, but with the school's blazer. Underneath was simply what he'd thrown on himself on the trip between his bed and the door. A pair of jeans over beaten sneakers, and an orange t-shirt. He was one of the many delinquents that Class S had issue with given his slacking, but they tended to avoid causing a stir with him. Especially with the circulating rumors about his strength.

Fushikawa recoiled in her raised chair. "Naruto!" Oh, crap! He wasn't supposed to be here. They had concrete intelligence to support the fact that he wasn't supposed to be here! Reports had stated quite clearly that he'd intended to take the day. What the Hell was he doing here?!

Besides the obvious.

The blonde teen had earned quite the reputation since coming to the school under two years ago. Notorious for being…a lazy-ass. But mostly for the whispers of being on par with Momoyo. The only male in the newly renamed Big 5, as an unofficial member, Naruto Uzumaki, the God of martial arts.

"I've got her, Yamato," the blonde spoke into his cellphone.

Gulping, yet trying not to show how much his unexpected presence unnerved her, "U-Uzumaki, what are you doing here?"

Regarding the young woman lazily, as was his tendency of late, "I got called in. Obviously," he casually answered back. Running a hand through his hair, "Now, I'll give you a choice: surrender, or not."

Kokoro blushed furiously. "Surrender? You can't seriously expect that?"

He shrugged. "No, not really. But I figured I'd at least give you a choice. That way I wouldn't feel so bad after kicking the rest of you around." He cracked his neck. "Oh, well, then. Your choice."

Fushikawa shivered, but remained firm. "Attack!"

* * *

2F General Staff HQ

Picking up his phone from the map, he flipped it open, silencing the incessant ringing and answering it in one motion. "Yamato speaking." Silence on his end as he listened. "Fushikawa's neutralized? Good work." And it'd only been three minutes since the blonde had made it onto the battlefield, too. Pretty good. "Listen, Naruto, we'll be right there. There's something I need you to do."

* * *

(With Naruto and the defeated Fushikawa squad)

Never had Kokoro actually witnessed any of the fights that'd earned Naruto his infamy. A commoner was beneath her interest, and he was just that.

Now though… It was like kneeling at the feet of a titan. Her guards had been utterly decimated before him. Looking up at him in trepidation, she was overcome with awe at the shear ferocity he exuded, even in indifference. Gold hair blazed against the late noon-day's sun, only enhancing the rugged, dare she say, feral nobility of his features. And those piercing blue eyes, gazing through her…

For a moment, her heart skipped a beat in the background.

"I gave you a choice," he reminded, between his words over the phone. "You chose poorly."

Cheeks reddening, "Hick! I would never let a commoner dictate terms to one such as myself!" turning her nose up at him before looking away.

Still only partly paying any attention to her, he flipped his phone off. "Well, _your highness_, is currently on her knees in the dirt," he pointed out wryly. "Face it, for you this fight is over."

AN/ Just the intro chapter to my idea for a Naruto x Majikoi Oh Samurai Girls crossover.


End file.
